moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Judder
Judder '''the Unhinged Jackhammer is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Noisies set in Moshi Monsters. Judder is a jackhammer with an orange construction hat who judders loudly. Judder did not see a release inside of the original online game. They instead made their obtainable debut in Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt where they can be obtained by daily egg hatching. Combination Biography Hold on a sec. I'm sh-shuddering because I've just b-b-been chatting to an Unhinged Jackhammer. These manic Moshlings just love boinging up and down, even when there isn't a road to ruin. Used by Roarkers to smash up the streets of Monstro City and beyond, Unhinged Jackhammers should be handled with care, because once they start juddering, they ignore everything else around them. I once made a mistake of disturbing a sleeping Jackhammer and ended up hanging onto its ears for dear life as it pogoed along Main Street. Mini Bio These manic Moshlings just love boinging up and down! Used by Roarkers to smash up the streets of Monstro City, Unhinged Jackhammers should be handled with care because once they start juddering they ignore everything else around them. Character Encyclopedia '''Main Unhinged Jackhammers like Judder are a law unto themselves. Once they've been switched on, these hyperactive hooligans need to be handled with care - or they'll smash up everything in their path! These crazy critters don't care if there is a road to dig up or not, as long as they can boing up and down! Jumping Jackhammers! These jittery Noisies are extremely useful when there's a drilling job to be done in the City. Otherwise, it's probably best to avoid them, because the Unhinged Jackhammers can my monstrously irritating - no monster likes having their teeth rattled in their furry heads! Data File Moshling type: Noisies Species: Unhinged Jackhammer Habitat: McQuiver Quarry and anywhere there are roadworks Noisie pals: Cherry Bomb, Boomer Betty Notes * Orange hand hat worn when on a job. * Handles for brave Roarkers to hold on to! * Metal chisel for breaking up roads. The Official Collectable Figures Guide These manic Moshlings love boinging up and down in the road and smashing up the streets. Handle with care, as they're hard to control even for the most skilled Roarkers. Moshipedia These manic Moshlings just love boinging up and down! Used by Roarkers to smash up the streets of Monstro City, Unhinged Jackhammers should be handled with care because once they start juddering they ignore everything else around them. W-w-w-woah! Habitat Originally from McQuiver Quarry, Unhinged Jackhammers can be found wherever there are roadworks to be done. Traits Personality Irritating, juddery, over-excited. Likes Burst water pipes and traffic cones. Dislikes Car horns and traffic jams. Trivia *Judder is the first Moshling to be rewarded early in a Super Moshi Mission (Moshlings from Super Moshi Missions are usually obtained towards the end of the mission). In March 2013, Judder started to be rewarded at the end like other Mission Moshlings. Gallery Judder 2.PNG Judder.png Judder 1.PNG Judder 3.PNG Judder 4.PNG Judder 5.PNG NPC S2M9 Judder sick 2.png|Put in ICE-olation in Season 2 Mission 9: Missing On A Star S2M9 Judder sick 6.png S2M9 Judder sick 1.png Merchandise Figures Judder figure normal.jpg Judder figure gold.jpg Collector card s4 judder.png Countdown card s4 judder.jpg Mash-Up Cards TC Judder series 3.png TC Judder series 4.png Other MV DYL Moshlings.png|Judder in Diggin' Ya Lingo Judder Gingersnap cap.png|Judder wearing Gingersnap's hat on a Daily Growl puzzle riddle_mystery_moshling_j.jpg Judder All Views.png JudderWildWest.png Music Island Missions MIM CC p42.png MIM CC p45.png MIM CC p48.png MIM CC p62.png MIM CC p87.png MIM CC p95.png Category:Moshlings Category:Noisies Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings